Mockingbirds
by C.C. Capitols
Summary: A series of short one-shots about the book, "To Kill a Mockingbird". Most will be random. (I DO NOT OWN HARPER LEE'S, "TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD").
1. Resentment

Atticus walked to the middle of the street-in the bitter reproach of holding the gun. That hated gun, there was a reason why he stopped shooting innocent creatures. He knew that if the creature couldn't defend itself against a man with a gun, it was wrong to shoot.

His glasses dropped and he left them, on the street, cracked at the glass. He was giving up who he was right now to do what he needed to do.

His hands were shaking but he controlled them to hold them still.

He moved as one with the gun, aiming and shooting in a mere heartbeat. Years of practicing and shooting never left him.

The poor Tim Johnson dog never stood a chance against the Old One Shot Finch.

* * *

**A/N: We just read this book in high school, and I had a couple of ideas to write for a series of one-shots. Review, follow, and favorite please.**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	2. What Love Is

Scout was sitting next to Dill on the porch, side by side. "Dill?"

"Yeah, Scout?"

"What do you think love is?"

"Love?" He pinches his face in deep thought. "I think love is something that everyone needs, that it's important."

Moments passed with silence between the two.

"Dill?"

"Yes, Scout?"

"Do you love me?"

Dill looks at Scout in surprise, "Of course I do, Scout." He kissed her on the lips as if to prove it. "See? I love you."

"Dill, all you did was just kiss me." Scout told him smartly.

"But to show someone you love them, you kiss them." Dill replied just as smartly.

Scout put her chin on her hand, "Dill. I think Jem loves football."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...so no one reviewed, followed, or favorited. I'm going to post another chapter and see how this one goes. **

**Please, review, follow, and favorite!**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	3. Water Buckets

Jem stood next to the football players, watching as they flexed their arm muscles and strode across the small rickety field. They were like giants, strangely enough, and stood tall and strong. Jem looked in awe of them, wanting to be like them someday. Which was why he volunteered to carry the water buckets, so he can build muscles and look good in front of the players.

They looked at him like he was weird. And went on their ways, practicing.

Jem sat on an upturned bucket, his hands on chin, wishing to be on the field. He was willing to carry buckets to get on the team, and if that wasn't making oneself look agreeable, he didn't know what was. He wanted to look agreeable in front of them, so they would _want _him to join.

"Hey, you, little kid!" One of them shouted at him, getting Jem's attention. His head snapped up. "Yes, you. Can you bring another water bucket?"

"Sure," he said, and got up, racing to the pump to get water. He pumped the pump, pouring water into the bucket, imaging his muscles bulging out like the other players. He gripped it with both hands and lugged it to them, setting it down carefully in front of them.

"Thanks," they said and walked away from it, leaving him alone there with his bucket.

Jem stood confused, he had brought the bucket, hadn't he? Then why they weren't using it? It was more like they were assessing his endurance and speed to see if he had it in him to play. He smiled, perhaps they would let him play if he brought the buckets constantly. Perhaps.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you scoutfinches for following! You made my day! :)**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	4. Seventeen Shots

Tom Robinson stood at the prison camp, next to the other convicts as they were exercising outside.

He was there because he had supposedly raped a girl. He knew that Atticus Finch had done everything he could, but Tom still knew it was all futile. He was a black man and he was a dead black man walking.

The justice system may seem fair to the other people, but that was because they were white. It sure may say "every man equal under God" in the Constitution, but he knew that that was utter foolishness. When you were black, you were _never _equal with the whites.

Tom sure wished his wife was all right. He wished he could see her again.

That was the moment Tom decided to run. He would run to her. And he did. Tom ran as if he was possessed, leaping at the fence and started climbing up. The prison guards yelled at him to stop and come back down. He ignored them and kept climbing.

He wished he had two good arms. He wished he could see his wife again.

The prison guards were shooting at him now. They kept shooting. Even when he fell dead, they kept shooting to make a point to the black community.

Seventeen shots.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I had things on my back, and with finals coming up, not excited. Enjoy! Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	5. We're so, so sorry, Mrs Robinson'

Helen Robinson started crying when Mr. Finch and Calpurnia told her the news of her husband's death. It didn't take much to shatter the poor woman, and she asked them to leave her once they broke the news to her.

"I would've to mourn my husband's death on my'wn." Helen spoke softly, wiping her tears to show that she was still strong.

Mr. Finch bowed his head in respect, "Of course, we will be on the porch." And like the true gentleman that he was, he added, "Take your time." He and Calpurnia left, leaving Helen to mourn alone.

Helen kneeled at her bed, and closed her eyes, pressing her hands hard against herself to keep everything together. "Oh, Tom?" She whispered underneath her breath, looking at the ceiling in question. "What were you thinking?"

Tears fell down her cheeks because she knew she would never get an answer.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I will post another chapter in the middle of the week, and then again at the weekend. I hope to finish this story by the end of winter break for me. **

**Review, follow, and favorite.**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	6. Disturbed from Their Doings

Judge Taylor sat in his armchair, reading the paper when the sheriff ran in.

"Heck!" Judge sat up in his armchair in interest with his arrival. "What's wrong?"

Heck Tate grabbed his hat and tipped it to Mrs. Taylor in respect, "Evening, ma'am."

She looked worried from her sewing, "Evening, Heck. What brings you here? Sit down, you look like you've seen a ghost." She told him, standing up to direct him to a chair.

He sat down gratefully, "Thank you, ma'am." He thanked her kindly, and wrung out his hat in worry. "I'm afraid I have some rather grave news. Tom's dead."

Her hand leaped to her mouth, "Oh my," she whispered sadly.

Judge rubbed his eyes at the news and asked the sheriff, "Does Atticus knows?"

"No sir, not yet, I was gonna tell you first, then go to him and tell him." Heck replied honestly.

Judge sighed, "Thank you, sheriff, but I think you better go on and Atticus. He deserves to know too."

"Of course," Heck stood, and tipped his hat once more. "I'm sorry if you spoiled your evening, but...I thought you'd want to know before the town did." He said sheepishly as he made his way to the door.

Judge shook his head, "You did a good thing coming here."

Heck smiled sadly one last time and tipped his hat to Mrs. Taylor once more, "Ma'am." He left, running to tell Atticus before some idiot told himself.

Mrs. Taylor looked sadly at the judge, "I wonder how they'll tell his wife." She muttered thoughtfully to him.

"Same way as us, just will." Judge replied, and looked at her. "He had a good chance, Tom did. But they beat him to it."

She didn't disagree, "They sure did."

She went back to sewing, and he went back to reading the paper, but somehow, their minds and hearts weren't in their doings anymore. They were disturbed and couldn't get out of the bubble.

* * *

**A/N: I told you I would post a chapter, but why don't you people just review? Can't you tell me how my writing is? I'm dying here without any response and it's very difficult. **

**Please, review, follow, and favorite.**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	7. Calpurnia

Calpurnia was tired. She was physically, and mentally tired. Telling Helen that her husband was dead was not easy, at all. It was in fact, very difficult. She did not want to snap the poor woman, but that was exactly what she did. She snapped her, and who knows when she'll start to feel better.

The only thing that had gotten better for the family was when Deas had given her a job out of pity. Course, a lot of the black community had helped in every little way they could. Giving food, watering their small garden, chopping wood, and making sure she got the mail. Not that there was much mail to begin with.

Calpurnia came by one evening when she was done at the Finch's, and asked Helen's son if his mom was home.

"Lemme check, Cal." He said sweetly and ran inside, shouting on top of his small lungs, "Mum!"

A weak reply came from the bedroom.

"Cal's here!"

For a few, silent moments, no answer and then a dark shadow appeared at the doorway. "Come in, Cal." Helen told her sadly.

Calpurnia walked in hesitantly, "Hello, Helen. I just wanted'o check on how you're coming'long."

Helen shrugged and led her into the kitchen, "I get by." Was all she said.

Calpurnia sat down on a kitchen chair politely, "That's good."

"Mm hmm." Helen said absently, making herself a cup of tea, "Would you like some?" She asked Calpurnia.

Calpurnia shook her head, "No, thank you. I was just stopping by, I must be going, really, thank you though." She started to stand. The house smelled of grief and pain, and Calpurnia knew it was better if she left.

"Okay," Helen said distractedly.

Her son walked in, "Mum, Uncle John is here."

She nodded absently, "Let'im in."

He left and Calpurnia followed him out, thanking Helen once more, and left the house unnoticed. She felt that perhaps she should wait until Helen felt better before she came back for another visit. Even is she was there for a few minutes.

* * *

**A/N: I am officially half way through this story, only seven more chapters left, and like I said in the previous chapter, I hope to be done by the end of winter break, which is two weeks long.**

**Thank you, Pokegirl185 for reviewing! You've made me so happy!**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	8. Impossible

Aunt Alexandria was watching Scout take care of the women after she found out of the death of Tom Robinson. She always knew Scout had it in her to be a lady, but seeing her then, it was incredible.

Completely, wholly, impossible.

But yet, Scout was acting like a lady.

She felt pride rise from her chest, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time.

She had thought it was impossible to tame the girl, but it looks like she was wrong again. Scout had grown up more in the last few minutes than she will ever in her eight years.

And who hadn't grown up? Jem had grown up immensely during Tom Robinson's trial, and he will as it passes away.

Scout leaned over to give more cookies to Mrs. Merriweather and Aunt Alexandria snapped out of it. She too, had grown up, but that was years ago.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, here it is! 'Nother chapter.**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	9. Dill & the Incredible Journey to Maycomb

Dill walked along the Finch's street, and sneaked into their house. He slid under Scout's bed and hoped she would come in soon. He head their voices enter the house and then eat dinner. He about died at the smell of the food.

Finally, after many long, painful hours, Scout finally made her way to her bed.

At that moment, Dill made his appearance underneath her feet.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I was feeling generous, so I decided to post. Merry Christmas to all from yours authorly, C.C. Capitols!**

**Review, follow, and favorite! Can't you guys spread a little holiday cheer?**

**-C. C. Capitols**


	10. Pork! Poorrk! PORK!

Jem sat squished between Dolphus Raymond and Miss Maudie.

Mrs. Merriweather was conducting the pagaent, and started calling up the different costumes. When she got to Scout, it took her three times to shout "Pork!" for Scout to stumble onto the stage. She had missed her cue all right.

Dolphus and Miss Maudie burst out laughing, not rudely, but in good fun of Scout. "You think she fell asleep waiting?" Dolphus asked them both.

Jem too, started to laugh. It took several minutes for them to calm down.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all had a good Christmas! I know I did! Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-C. C. Capitols**


	11. Malevolent Phantom'

Boo Radley was sitting next to the window in the dark of the room. He was watching through a crack in the blinds, the Finch kids and Dill conduct a game. It did not take him very long to find out who were the characters of the game.

It was obvious that they were clearly obsessed with the Radley myth of himself. The way they played showed that they were a little careless. They had to be more careful so none of the other adult neighbors saw and thought the wrong idea.

Too late, Atticus just did. But Boo knew he wasn't going to say anything, not yet, at least.

So Boo retreated into the shadows of his home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...so no reviews and no new followers or favoriters...That's cool.**

**A review? Follower? Maybe even a favoriter?**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	12. Cocoa Cola Drank from a Sack

Dolphus Raymond came out of the small shop where he gets his Cocoa Cola.

He saw some of the gossipers watching him expectantly. He swayed a little and collapsed underneath a tree. They all groaned and rolled their eyes at his behavior as if they expected it from him, which they did. He waited until they walked away that he chuckled at them and took another sip for a well job done at fooling them.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody! I hope you have an amazing New Year! **

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	13. Courthouse

It was loud as everyone in the courthouse awaited the verdict from the jury. Talk and arguments broke out among both sides, ringing out across the courthouse, weighing down Tom Robinson's soul.

The jury appeared at that moment, and the talk quieted down. They announced their verdict:

_Guilty._

Tom

Robinson

was

guilty.

* * *

**A/N: Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-C.C. Capitols**


	14. Mockingbirds Singing

The street was quiet, expect for the occasional ring of laughter and childish shrieks from the kids of the street. The leaves were small, and were budding flowers for spring. A few green leaves blew in the wind and got scattered across the street. A woman was tending her burnt home, fixing it up. A tall lawyer made his way home, where three kids met him, and they all walked home together. The woman too went home and the street turned quiet once again.

Somewhere in the tops of the trees, mockingbirds started singing a pleasant song.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter, and I would like to thank scoutfinches and Pokegirl185 for following and reviewing! You both have been a big help to me! **

**Review? Follow? Favorite?**

**-C.C. Capitols**


End file.
